Change
by BlondeSquared
Summary: Quinn hates heart breakers and Sam is considered one of them. What happens when both blondes meet? Can Sam do anything to change what Quinn knows about him? Will she fall in love with the guy she hates so much? Or will it have no effect? Fabrevans.
1. It's hard to be Perfect

**Change **

Chapter One ~ It's Hard to be Perfect

Quinn Fabray is the very hardworking daughter of Russell Fabray. She works in her dad's company, "The Real Estate Business" ever since her mom, Judy died 10 years ago due to cancer. Quinn works very hard just to impress her father who lost his trust in her 6 years ago and until now. She doesn't want to disappoint her dad. She'll do anything to bring back her dad's trust in her.

Quinn arrives well-dressed, perfectly beautiful and heart racing at the Real Estate Business. It's was the day she'll present her work to her dad and older sister, Frannie.

"Good morning Miss Fabray. Are you ready for your presentation?" Bailey, Quinn's assistant asked.

"Yes I am B! A little bit nervous though. But, what Frannie said, Believe in yourself and think positive."

"You're right Miss Fabray and the time is now. Good luck."

"Thanks B. Are you guys ready?" the blonde asked her helpers

"Yep, all set." Her crew replied energetically

"Let's get this party on."

[Quinn's POV]

"I like the brochure. It's clean, simple yet captivating. Well done, guys." Frannie complimented wit a smile.

"Thank you sis." I smiled brightly.

"You know I have to disagree with that, Frannie. Quinn, do you know that lowering the quota number isn't going to

help increase the salary of your helpers?" My dad commented

"Um, it was Miss Cathy's suggestion sir. I followed that because I've been thinking that she has more experiences

than me." I explained half shaking

"That maybe true, but I think you should start learning not depending on others. You should start planning by yourself. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." I cleared my throat and spoke once more "Yes SIR."

"I want you to revise your work and present it on Monday, Lucy Quinn. And I want you to make another report for advertising our new Real Estate Condo Units. Present it by Wednesday next week and I'm hoping that it'll be a thousand times better."

I was speechless when dad gave me all this work. It feels like he's punishing me.

"But dad, Quinn's having a three week vacation in Ohio and her flight is next week." Frannie spoke

"WHAT?! She can't leave all her work behind here."

"Dad, let her chill for a while. I'll do the other works for her. Quinny needs that, okay?"

"All right, fine. But I'll still assign you the report about the condo units and be sure it's all done and presented well when you get back here in LA."

"Copy, sir." I answered quietly

Sigh. This is going to be a long long day.


	2. Live A Little

**Change**

Chapter Two ~ Live A Little!

After that frustrating meeting with dad and Frannie, I went directly to the ladies room and in there I poured all my feelings that I'm carrying. I kind of jumped when I heard a knock on the door. It was Frannie.

"Sis are you okay?" She asked walking towards me to give a hug.

"Sis, what if I'll cancel the trip to Ohio? I have tons of work waiting for me here. I need to study and think. Maybe I'll just waste my time there."

"No. Quinn, you need that trip. You need to relax, calm your nerves and mind, forget all the works and problems and most of all is for you to experience to have a life just in a short moment. It's going to be valuable and leave all the problems here, 'cause when you come back, it's going to be worse than you thought."

'All right sis. I trust you." I hugged her tight

I'm so lucky to have a big sister like Frannie to give me advice and to be with me no matter what. But, I think I'm not that lucky enough with all this stress and problems. I just hope dad can forgive me, someday.

* * *

It is Finn's wedding, our one and only guy bud in the clique. I arrived late at the ceremony and it was done, so I made my way to the reception. I was on the phone with Bailey about some more business topics, I checked in the reception list and I was surprised when Santana grabbed my phone running and laughing hysterically. Oh, I think she's drunk.

"San, give it back. It's important!" I shouted, chasing her around.

"Can you call Q back after 3 hours? Let her live a little, B. She needs to have fun and have a life. K, B? Bye." Santana stopped running and handed back my phone and led me to the group.

I can see they all brought their boyfriends.

"Hey, Quinny the Pooh! Lezz not talk about work, all right?" Sugar said giggling with Rory, her Irish boyfriend.

"All right, all right! You girls are such party crackers."

"Isn't it fun? Hope you can experience this kind of life, Q." Brittany uttered

"What?! I am, Britt. Jeez you guys are super ignorant too." I rolled my eyes

"Hey y'all!" Finn greeted us with a big grin after he rocked the stage singing a duet with his now pronounced wife, Rachel Barbara Berry-Hudson.

"Finny bear! Hey, congratulations to the both of you. I wish you all the best in life, you guys. And I am very sorry for arriving late."

"Aw, that's okay, Q. Don't worry at least you strived to get to our reception."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"OMG! You guys, Carmen Angela at 12 o'clock. Lookie!" Sugar motioned

"Oh my gosh. The Queen Bee is now dating a nerd.

"Poor Carmen."

"Wait, what exactly happened to that woman?" I asked a little curious

"It's because of Sam Evans. He broke up with her." Brit simply answered taking a bite of the cake

"Oh right. That feeling handsome asshole. Isn't he tired of breaking hearts? He really is a dimwit."

"Whoa! You're being too much Quinny bear. He's not that bad!" Santana defended.

"Yeah. He's the most perfect guy!" Sugar said feeding Rory.

Yeah right. Perfect for breaking up hearts. I really hate that guy!

* * *

Hello readers. Are you curious enough to know the truth behind Russell's intimacy and trust loss to Quinn? And do you want to know when will Quinn and Sam meet? Tune in for the later chapters and you'll find the answer. But for now please give me some of your thoughts or comments about my story. Thank you so much. Yours, Gayle.


	3. Looking Back To The Past

**Change**

Chapter Three ~ Looking Back To The Past

"What?!" I hear Rory spoke, his Irish accent showing off.

"Oh, until I met you love." Sugar hugged the lad.

I scoffed "Really, huh?! I remembered that time you met and fell in love with that bastard. First, Sugar for a Math tutor, then Brittany was captivated by his said to be handsomeness with just a dog and lastly Santana with just a cell phone picture! And after that he eventually breaks your hearts one by one. Even his reasons are the same as he said to the other one. So tell me girls, tell me how can this boy be perfect to you?"

"Come on Q. He's not that awful." Britt secondly defended

"Know him better first before you judge him, Quinny." Sugar stated

"Ugh yeah. Like I even have to know him. Girls, I've known him enough, for you girls dated him for a month. A MONTH!"

"Eh, I don't give a darn about that boy anymore. I am now happy with my love life." Santana smiled as she looked at Sebastian.

I cleared my throat "So you, you, you and that include you too Finn, take good care of the girls 'cause we're like a family and I don't want them to get hurt."

"Of course Q. I would not hurt my wife which is your fellow girl mate by the way. I promise that and I won't be like that Puckerman guy." Finn said in his promise voice

"Who is that Puckerman guy?" I hear Mike asked to his girl friend, Brittany.

"He's Quinn's ex." Brittany whispered.

* * *

Greetings to all. I am very sorry about pairing Sebastian with Santana, I know some wouldn't like it but I don't have a choice. There aren't enough characters to pair up with Santana. I would definitely put Brittany as her partner but I can't. I've decided that in this story they're all straight. Please don't hate me guys. It's just a fictional story; I'll try to make it up to you guys. I promise.

Please review and please keep on reading. This is a Fabrevans fic after all. Thank you so much in advance. Yours, Gayle.


	4. Here we come, Ohio

Thank you all for the good comments. And yes, this is based on a Filipino movie. My aunt used to let me watch Filipino movies so, yeah. Anyways enjoy Chapter four.

* * *

**Change**

Chapter Four ~ Here We Come, Ohio!

I went home tired and late. My friends held onto me so I couldn't go home right away. So here I am, alone and still awake at 11:20 pm. I was thinking about what Finn said a while ago, I was a moron that time when I was dating Puck. He's the reason why I got this scar on my left arm. He is also the one who almost got me pregnant. My attention swooped to the sound of an opening door it was my nanny Circe. Yes, I know I'm too old to have a nanny but dad hired her for me. We get along so well. She's 40 and single. I noticed she's well dressed, all in red. I'm sure she's pretty excited seeing her pen pal in Ohio.

"Oh Quinny, I'm glad you're awake! Come on, let's go. I'm all set up, Ohio here we go!" She said excitedly

"Nans, the flight is until tomorrow, don't be too much excited."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I'm already ready. Don't you see my attire? Ah, I'm going downstairs. I'll wait outside, all right?"

"It's all up to you Nans. Just trust me the flight is tomorrow."

And she wasn't joking she really is waiting outside for me. Oh dear!

It's 9:15 in the morning and we arrived at Ohio. We waited for Nanny's pen pal to pick us up 'cause we're spending the rest of the week at that resto owned by his boss.

It's been two hours since we waited. I got impatient and bored.

"Nans, are you sure that your pen pal's going to pick us up?"

"Yes of course. Don't think nega thoughts, Quinn. He'll be here any minute now."

"You think? We've been waiting here for two hours. Maybe he really isn't real at all."

"Wow. Quinn, that doesn't hurt. That doesn't hurt at all." Nans said sarcastically "Let's just wait a couple more minutes or hours, okay?"

Just then a gray jeep stopped with guys getting their way out of the vehicle and saying goodbye and thank you to the driver, then the driver looked at me and he thinks I'm nanny and I'm guessing this guy's the one.

"Dominic?" Nanny was surprised.

"Circe! I've been waiting for this like forever." He gave nanny a tight hug

And from there, the drama began.

We got into his jeep and Dominic started driving.

"I'm very sorry about my tardiness, Miss Quinn. The time here in Ohio isn't really the same as in LA." Explained the brunette

"It's all right Dominic." I replied

"Um, miss how long will you be here in Ohio?"

"Mmm, only three weeks."

"Oh I see. Your baggages are really obvious though." He chuckled

"Oh, uh sorry hunny. The word Vacation is not present in my baby's vocabulary." Nans grinned

"Nans! I said don't call me that. I'm 21 you know."

"All right, Quinny. Let's just proceed in getting to now each other."


	5. At last

**Change**

Chapter 5 ~ At Last!

We arrived at the resto Dominic was talking about. Looks good and huge and closed. OH. We followed Dominic upstairs to our said to be guest room.

"Here's your room, Miss Quinn." Dominic stated with a smile

"Thank you, Dom. It's huge!"

"Oh that's not a problem, Miss. Well I guess I'll leave you girls alone for a while."

"I'll see you later hunny." Nans blew a kiss

And we're left alone and started unpacking.

[No Ones POV]

At the beach

"Hey Sam!" Hazel greeted the blonde

"Hey Hazel. What's up?"

"Just wondering if you want to go at Cody's party, it's starting in a few minutes."

"Eh, I think I'll pass. I'm kind of tired from all the surfing. Maybe next time, yeah?"

"Yeah. Ok. Sure. See ya 'round, Sam"

"Yeah. You too, Hazel!" Sam smiled

[Quinn's POV]

I just finished washing up and I noticed Nanny's getting ready and I can see her dress is super short. Wonder if she has a date with Dom.

"Nans, where are you going?" I raised a brow

"I'm going on a date with Dominic, my hunny, my darling, my love so sweet!"

"Oh-Kay." I chuckled

"All right. Bye, Quinn I'll be back soon."

"Wait! Nans, haven't you forgotten something?"

"Oh right! My sunglasses. It's really really hot outside. Thanks Quinny."

"Nans! There's still something!" I controlled my laughter

"What?!" She smelled her armpits "Oh right! I smell horrible. I'll have some of your cologne, Q."

"Mm-hm."

"Okay I'm all set. Bye!"

"Nans!" I called her back

"WHAT IS IT LUCY QUINN?"

"Aren't you going to wear even just pants?"

"Ugh! It's that it Quinn? NO. I'm not! I have panties. Now ok. Bye!" And she flew

"Ew!" I laughed alone

[No Ones POV]

Sam jogged back to his called 'home' and noticed that it's locked. So he headed up to the extra room, as what he calls it, and reached out for the open window and unlocked the door. When he got in he let himself fall into the comfy floral bed as he closed his eyes and sighed in relief.


	6. You've got to be kidding Me

**Change**

Chapter 6 ~ You've Got To Be Kidding Me!

[Quinn's POV]

Ah. How great is it to be in bed alone? Insert smiley here. I turned right and glimpsed then when back to closing my eyes but WAIT! Someone's beside me! So, I kicked him and let him taste my moves, thanks to my karate lessons. And I see he was about to head out and I have no choice so, I threw a book to him and SHOOT it hit him right on his head. HA! This blonde thinks that I'm some good f… Wait a second.

[No Ones POV]

Circe and Dominic are finally going to have their first kiss. They leaned and leaned and leaned and then Circe's phone rang. At first, Circe ignored it but Dominic asked

"Aren't you gonna get that?"

"Oh right. Hold on." Still not moving in their current position, head to head, she pulled out her phone from her bag and answered "Quinn, make sure this phone call is really important , 'cause you are disturbing the most perfec…"

She was cut off by Quinn scrambling in her talk.

"Nans! Please, come back here! Please! There's a maniac inside this room, I need your help, Nans! Please."

"WHAT?! A MANIAC? I'll be right there."

Circe and Dominic hurriedly went back to the resto and when they entered the room where Quinn is at, they saw a blonde guy tied up in a chair and Quinn positioning in her karate moves.

"Quinn! Quinn! Goodness, are you all right?" Circe hugged Quinn

"Sir! What happened?" Dominic rushed to untie the blonde guys from the chair

"THAT! That's the maniac!" Quinn pointed at the guy

"No. Miss Quinn, he's our boss, the owner of this resto." Dominic explained

"What HE is the owner?! Do you know who this guy is? He is Samuel Evans, the ex of my clique! The heart breaker!"

"Hey, what's the problem blondie?! I don't even know you so why do you know me?!" Sam finally spoke

"Well, he doesn't even know you, so just shut up, Lucy Quinn. Don't embarrass yourself. And out down your hands." Circe whispered to Quinn as she put the blonde's hands down.


End file.
